


Mitosis

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two halves made whole and halved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitosis

_Lucifer_ Sam fell and fell and fell. _Michael_ Adam flickered in and out of sight as they hurtled downward in a void. Then for a moment, Sam felt everything slow down and he saw Adam scream as he was consumed by flame. Fire tore out from within and then Adam was gone and there was just fire, just _grace_ , holy and terrible.

Sam wondered _what happened to Adam?_ and Lucifer answered and the voice was his own, it had always been his, he just hadn't wanted to hear it before.

 _Adam wouldn't have survived reentry anyway. Don't worry, it was just his flesh that burned. His soul is back in Heaven._ Lucifer's anger was palpable. Sam could feel his fury at being trapped, and that- that made Sam happier than he'd been in a long, long time.

 _Don't gloat just yet, Sam._

Sam felt something inside of him go instantly, horribly wrong. Fire started pouring out of him, through him, around him and he screamed until the void itself echoed with it.

 _You know, you were my **true** vessel. You don't even know what that means...not really. We could have gone in and out of Hell physically, body and all...but this place- this cell? This was designed to hold me, to keep me from leaving. I don't get to keep my perfect host body. I don't get to keep all of you._

Sam couldn't think clearly, he couldn't do much of anything anymore, but somehow, impossibly, he could still scream. Every molecule of his being was split in two. Torn violently apart.

 _No, I don't get to keep all of you...but you said **yes** to me Sam, and your soul is still **mine**. You'll stay here with me and with Michael. Forever. _

How Sam could still see without eyes, he'd never know, but he could, and he looked up and he saw himself staring back down. And then? Then Sam fell.

**Author's Note:**

> original thread http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/10967.html?thread=673495#t673495
> 
> Prompt:  
> Dean: Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt.  
> Demon: Let me out. Now.


End file.
